User talk:Tyraj
If you don't mind me asking Tyraj, why You do keep changing the content that I put in or take out? Just because I took out the "fatherly manner" part of the Sesshomaru page? I don't think it would matter to anyone one way or another and there is no indication of it being a Father/Daughter relationship in the series or manga it has been stated at least by Kagura that Rin is Sesshomaru's ward. RinxXxSessh 05:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sesshomaru I am sorry about the Tyraj, I seriously wasn't trying to make it sound like at all and of course I respect your opinon I was just trying to make it sound more like a Guardian/Ward relationship as how it was stated by a couple characters in the series to Rin being his ward. I am sorry once again. Sesshomaru I'm currently editing Sesshōmaru and the box at the top of the page clearly states that you should NOT edit the page while I am doing so. Kindly stop adding information/edits to Sesshōmaru while I'm working on the page. Thank you. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 17:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey Tyraj, RinxXxSessh here how are you? This might sound a bit weird but I was just curious but are you a supporter of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru pairing ? Just curious is all RinxXxSessh 03:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) own personal opinon Hey Tyraj, Thanks for answering my message back to me and that is okay I can respect your opinon if you don't support that pairing but I am sure that you can tell my username that I am a HUGE Fan of the pairing and well lately...I don't know your email address so this is the only way to contact you just to tell you. Tyraj, I really didn't like how you put (if it was you) how you put it into the Trivia section of Sesshomaru's profile page on how Sesshomaru MIGHT have had romantic feelings for Kaname from the video game as I personally can't ever see that happening. Me, myself I consider the video games to be non-canon as Rowan-sama had nothing to do any involvement in it. I hope that you can respect my opinon as I respect any of yours. I just had to get this off my chest because I write alot of RinxSesshomaru fanfiction pairings and just that one section has seriously blocked my creativy I am not blaming you, really I am not but had to voice my own opinon. But can I ask you a question I just couldn't help but watch but when she returned to her own time, why was she crying because the old man died? Talk to you soon Tyrai RinxXxSessh 00:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Yes it does help in ways. I am just glad to see that it's based off the Series as more of reference without having any interactions to the storyline. Also it seems that when paired with Inuyasha and Miroku that they also develop romantic feelings for her too, which doesn't sit well with Kagome or Sango. I personally don't like her and I am glad she not a canon character. Thank you once again for your feedback and hope to hear from you soon. RinxXxSessh 16:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Warning You're at risk of being blocked from editing the wiki and your own user/talk pages. You are violating our blocking policy by deleting other peoples comments and messages on your talk page. This is your one and only warning. Shortly, all previous comments will be restored to your talk page and you are NOT allowed to delete them. If they become overwhelming, merely archive them in a subpage. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Question Hey Tyraj, Well either way it doesn't matter to me like I stated earlier I personally don't like her and which fact I am glad she is non-canon, I am a hard-core supporter of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru pairing. I hope you can respect my opinon as I will respect yours. Have a good day Tyraj. RinxXxSessh 00:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Final Opinon Hey Tyraj, This is just RinxXxSessh how are you doing? I just wanted to write to you (since I don't know your email address) that I finished watching the endings of the Curse of the Sealed Mask with the one of Sesshomaru and Tyraj, I need to tell you that nothing in those clips showed me at all that there was anything romantic between them at all it seems to me that all those two had was a good strong friendship that is all and just because they are looking to the sky doesn't imply that it's anything romantic whenever I am missing a friend I always look to the sky thinking of them but that doesn't mean that I have romantic feelings for them. Also, we are talking about Sesshomaru here who despises humans (except Rin) so I hardly doubt that he would truly fall for one so easily. I just wanted to let you know is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 04:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) . GOODBYE Fine, whatever. Take care RinxXxSessh 13:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I changed Sesshomaru's image because it seemed more fitting to have a Anime image instead of the original manga one, if you check Naraku's page out you will see his image was changed from Manga to Anime, but if you want to change it back i don't mind, informing the admins to have a decision made on which image to have may also be a good idea too.XImmortalAresX 03:16, May 22, 2012 (UTC) One you click edit on Sesshomaru's page you will see a part that looks like this Re: Message I've edited the message, but please don't delete it. It will allow the admins on this wiki to keep evidence of the contributor's edits to your user page. Thank you. If there are any further problems, let me know. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 16:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Username Okay, what is going on here? What are you yelling at me for? I didn't send you any comments earlier today and even if I did I would have logged in to do so, but I would never send something like that to you. I have been sick in bed all weekend with a nasty bug flu and I just started to get up. I thought we settled this already fine you are entitled to your opinon and I am entitled to mine okay. Did get a comment today with my Username? Let me know Tyraj RinxXxSessh 17:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Final Statement and Goodbye Okay, This will be my final message to you and this will be the final goodbye okay because like I said I am just recovering from being majorly sick this weekend and I didn't send you any comments like the one that was on your userpage earlier and I know you and I had a bit of a debate a while back but I have let it go and moved on okay. After reading the message you sent me I am seriously surpressing the anger bottling up in me right now because I didn't write anything to you this morning at all and like I said I would have logged in to do so but I wouldn't write what was written to you. My final statement and beliefs, video games are non-canonical okay the only thing MAJORILY Canonical was the Manga and the anime okay and none of the characters from the video games made any type of apperance in either one and as for the Rin and Sesshomaru 'relationship' I have my own opinon on the pairing between those two once Rin is older just like probably millions of other fans who support the pairing do as well okay. I will continue to support that romantic relationship regardless of what others say okay so with that Tyraj I am sorry that you got a nasty comment okay but I didn't write it and it was unfair to turn around and blame it on me right away. You could have messaged me to ask if I wrote it or not. Goodbye RinxXxSessh 18:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) That's Okay Don't worry about it and I am starting to feel a bit better just not at a hundred percent yet. But we do need to let this go and we will always hold our own personal opinons on different matters we all can't be the same right. I asked Rowan to delete my user account so I can 'start over' and hopefully that will delete all of the talks on the page as well. I am sorry if I came off sounding harsh in my last statement I guess I was a bit angry for being blamed for something I didn't do. You keep your own opinon and I will keep mine and we will each respect the others choices, like we agreed on a while back. Take Care Tyraj and Goodbye RinxXxSessh 19:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin Yes, I'm making a revamped page. Why do you ask? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Stop it Please You have to stop doing this okay. Posting to that Kaname page that Sesshomaru had feelings for her at the end there is no proof of it. I saw last night that Ms. Rowan took it out before you re-edited it and since she is an administrator I think she has a saying on what belongs on the page. I read some of your previous talks with a contributor named "RinxXxSesshomaru" (nice choice of a user name by the way) stated that when Sesshomaru was looking to the sky thinking about her, that does not indicate it as romantic, he might have found her interesting (although I don't know why) but we are talking about Sesshomaru here okay (doesn't matter anyway because the video games are non-canonical to the Inuyasha series). And one more thing RinxXxSesshomaru was also right the video games are NON-CANONICAL okay, I have a friend who works in video games for a living okay and they are part of the merchandise chain like toys, attire, etc. which are also non-canonical. Oh and don't send RinxXxSesshomaru nasty comments again blaming her for this comment okay I will admit I sent you the last one and was really blowing off steam while I was writing it okay I apologize to you for it but don't go around blaming others if you have no proof that it was them. I don't have a username here but know my way around the site as a contributor would and if you do decide to point the finger at her again no, she didn't egg me on about it or anything okay she didn't even know about it since the poor girl was sick last weekend with a flu when I wrote to you. Just like her I am a firm believer in the Older Rin and Sesshomaru pairing, which out does that stupid Sesshomaru and pansy Kaname pairing any day of the week. Thank you for your time. Sesshōmaru and Kaname issues Hello Tyraj. Please discuss the issue regarding the relationship between the above two characters here. Thank you. Ryoga (talk) 14:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't know off the top of my head. You can either check it yourself or please leave those kinds of messages on the talk page of the article, not just asking me directly. Also, when you leave a message on my talk page, please follow my instructions and make sure to have a subject heading with your messages. It's becoming quite bothersome always having to add the headings on my own for organizations sake. Thanks. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 01:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RIN I have nothing against the changes you made to Rin's profile but from now on can you please use the word friendship with her and Kohaku you make them sound like lovers and there is no proof at the end of the series of him going back to pay her visits either. More than likely he would go and visit his sister more than her. I am sure she is happy living in the village seeing as how they don't treat her badly like in the last village she lived in but of course she is also happy to still be able to see Sesshomaru and Jaken regularly. RE:RIN I'm still working on it, but it'll take a while. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC)